


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bottom Charles, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Chess and Drinks, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Beach Divorce, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: Drinks and chess, as hisold friendinvited him over for, has turned into something else, something more...flirtatious. Well, not that Erik minds, exactly.





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [迷醉](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440635) by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42)



> I believe "drinks and chess" is the Cherik version of "Netflix and chill".
> 
> This is my first Cherik fic, so _naturally_ I wrote shameless PWP, _duh._
> 
> If you happen to spot any errors, please let me know so I can fix them. Appreciated! xxx

The room has darkened. Erik realizes that he completely missed seeing the sun going down, and briefly wonders how long he has been in Charles' room.

Drinks and chess, as his _old friend_ invited him over for, has turned into something else, something more...flirtatious. Well, not that Erik minds, exactly.

Putting down his Martini, Erik finds himself breathing hard in the darkness of the room as fingertips brush through his face, then his jawline, to his Adam's apple. Feathery touches set his skin on fire. Soon he finds his arousal burning hot in his groin, pressing painfully against his jeans.

 _How did you get yourself into such a state, old friend?_ Charles' voice hums happily in his head. _But don't worry. I might be able to help with that._

Realizing Charles is projecting his own erection to him, Erik makes a pleased sound low in his throat, grabs the hand on his throat and presses a kiss into it before kissing the warm skin on Charles' neck. He smells of apple and cinnamon scented body wash, with a tinge of scotch. Charles shivers at his touch and breath, letting out a soft squeal as the kiss turns into a bite.

 _From thinking of you,_ Erik thinks fondly. _You've_ _no idea what you're doing to me._

 _Ooh, I think I do._  The cheeky tone is unmistakable.

Erik breathes in sharply as Charles' hand reaches his crotch, running up and down, feeling him hot and restrained beneath the rough fabric. Deftly, Charles' fingers work to open the zipper of Erik's jeans, hooking up into the belt loops and tugging the denim down before wrapping around his underwear-covered hardened length.

"Charles..." His words trail off into a breathy moan as his parted lips are met by Charles'. Their tongues quickly tangled together, kissing passionately until both are breathless.

Charles shudders as his hands are seized by the wrists and body pinned down on the couch. Lying on his back, a wicked smile curls up Charles' lips.

_Yes, fuck me._

"Say it aloud," Erik says, or rather demands, before slipping his fingers underneath his old friend's shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it into the darkness of the room.

Charles mutters something unintelligible as hands sweep over his bare chest, lips following with a series of kisses of fire over his hardened nipples, making a small whimper escape from his parted lips.

"Please, Erik," he starts to plead with a shaky voice as Erik's hands work to take off his pants, leaving wet kisses along his hipbone. "God..." He speaks through clenched teeth, throwing his head back as Erik dips his tongue, almost painfully, into the slit up to the tip of his shaft before his mouth sliding down, swallowing him whole. "Please, Erik, _please_ , just fuck me already!"

_Mein Liebling._

His chest rises and falls rapidly with his short gasps and moans, both hands hold onto Erik's shoulders, nails digging in, as Erik's mouth moves up and down along his length, breathing hot air against his pale skin, sending shivers up Charles' spine.

 _As you wish._ Pulling off of Charles, Erik's lips make a wet popping sound, making Charles tremble with anticipation.

Erik straightens up and strips off while receiving all sorts of filthy images from the man who's lying on the couch with his knees apart. "Patience," he smirks, kneeling in between Charles' legs. With a flick of his power, Erik reaches to the floating tube and squeezes a generous amount onto his hand before fisting his own cock.

Charles moans at the sight, swallowing dryly, "why don't you hurry the fuck up, darling?"

A dangerous smirk curls at one corner of Erik's lips as he leans forward, sliding his length in between Charles' freckled, milky white ass cheeks, and pushes in.

More than eagerly, Charles welcomes his intrusion with the most lascivious moans, cherishing every sparkle of sensation and projecting it back to Erik. His eyelids shut, carefully listening to the soft groans of approval from above, hair dampening with sweat.

A hand reaches into his hair, long and slender fingers massaging his scalp, "You're beautiful, _Schatz._ "

"I know."

The man above can't help but chuckle to himself, before tightening his grip and leaning down for a kiss, swallowing all the desperate groans coming from those sinfully red lips.

Charles watches with half-opened eyelids as Erik pulls away: His face has reddened, glistened by sweat; a thin strand of saliva keeps them connected like a glass bridge between his damp ginger mustache and his own swollen lips. Intoxicated, not from the scotch he had earlier, but from the sight, he moves his butt forward, clenching tightly around Erik.

Erik lets out a shaky breath as the tightness consumes him. Collecting himself, he pushes further in, listening to the delicious sounds coming from below while his free hand reaches up and strokes Charles’ cock, smearing pre-cum all over it.

The wanton moans slipping from Charles' lips are throwing him into a light trance so he starts thrusting harder and faster to hit that sweet spot over and over again.

Head spinning deliriously, Charles reaches his hands out, fingernails digging into the other man's muscular upper arms.

He knows he's getting close – so is Charles, who is shamelessly projecting back all the sensation he's receiving, giving Erik the privilege of "having sex in 5D" (Charles' words, not his, whatever that means).

Pleasure sparkles deep in him, he can almost sense every single speck of iron under their skin, dancing in absolute delight.

And then he comes, hard, cursing in German and shooting streaks of cum into Charles, who is giving him a gentle mental pat which only makes his orgasm hit him harder.

Struggling with catching his breath, Erik looks into Charles' ocean-blue eyes that are now glassy with lust, and murmurs in a husky voice, "Come for me, love."

And that's it. It's enough to push Charles over the edge. So there he goes, coming into Erik's hand which is squeezing out the orgasm from his body with every movement; his thoughts as incoherent as his mewling. Sticky white liquid drips down over Erik's knuckles, cold against his hot flesh.

Legs trembling, Charles sinks back into the couch while Erik pulling out carefully not to hurt Charles' now oversensitive body. Suddenly, his eyes widened as Erik sticks out his tongue and swipes it along his fingers, licking off the cum.

"Enjoying the show?" Erik smirks, only earning a pleased huffing sound in return. "I suppose that means 'yes'," Erik says with a smile, leaning down and kissing his old friend's cheek before settling himself down next to him and spooning him. The shorter man curls up against his embrace, eyes closed.

_We can continue the game if you want._

_The game can wait. It's not like the chess set is going anywhere._

Charles chuckles lightly, not opening his eyes, and soon drifts into a lazy doze.  _Cleaning up can also wait,_ is the last thing Erik thinks to himself before slipping into sleep.


End file.
